


The Truth

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix uses what she can to find out the truth about Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Written for the Snape/Bellatrix week of the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

He knew why Bellatrix had shown up on his doorstop late that night. He knew it had to do with the directives the Dark Lord had issued earlier that day. If the murder of Albus Dumbledore had done anything, apart from saving Draco from committing murder, it should have proven his loyalty beyond a shadow of a doubt. But Bellatrix was still full of doubt. Or at least she claimed to be. 

“Tell me again, Snape,” Bellatrix said, as she straddled him and impaled herself upon his hardness. “Tell me what side you’re on.”

“I serve the Dark Lord,” he said plainly, thrusting up into her. 

She inhaled deeply and exhaled again. “The Dark Lord,” she whispered, growing wetter around him. Bellatrix stared straight down at him, unblinkingly. He knew she wasn’t trying to get intimate. And he was glad he was well practiced in Occlumency because she wasn’t going to get into his head now or ever. 

He would give her his wandwork and potions. He would give her his word. He would give her his body. But she could never have his mind. That was where he kept his true self. That was where he kept his real loyalties. That was where he kept his memories of Lily.


End file.
